Sanic Hegehog
Sanic Hegehog is a super stupidly fat and fast, memey, quick-scoping MLG is (hotdog). He is very powerful, very sweggy, and, of course, very fast. He is everything that an MLGer needs to be. Sanic was born out of teh essance of fst. Sanic's main goal is to battle the EEVUL Dr Robotnik (PINGAS) and Dr. Aggmen who are actually 2 different characters who look exactly alike. They, however, have the same goal: to turn a bunch of animals into robots and take over the entire MLG planet. Sanic, thankfully, has lots of sweg and fast so he can defeat them. Sanic also has friends to help him, such as his best friend Taels, powerful no-scoper Knackles and his oder hulf heru half vilun (anti hero ) wch sanic wunted to kell but den they got togeder but den they figt , the super-edgy Shadew A.K.A Shedew A.K.A. Edgy Sanic A.K.A I'M EDGY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111 He has other sweggy friends to, but these are the most important. http://orig09.deviantart.net/991e/f/2012/190/8/4/sanic_and_friends_by_dewpelt26-d56n09r.png tese r his friends. 'Powers and Abilities' Sanik has lots of powerful powers to help him out. He is a master MLG no-scoper and quick-scoper, his powers rivaling such greats like Weegee, Doge and Dat Boi in strength. Sanik is also, of course, very fast, going 15 times the speed of light!!! He goes fast all the time. Sanik also has access to many alternate forms. Sanik has a form called Sanicball where he turns into a ball. His speed is increased, but he loses control over himself. Sanik also gains the ability to roll around at the speed of sound in this form, a technique that nobody else except the YTPer Sawneek has access to. Sanic's most famous alternate form is known as Super Sanic, which is achieved by gathering all 7 legendary Chaos Doritos. In this form, his MLG abilities are increased by many times. He can also fly in this form. He even has a Sanicball version of this transformation called Super Sanicball. If Sanic uses the Hyper Doritos as Super Sanic, he can transform into the legendary Hyper Sanic. Hyper Sanic is 420x stronger than Super Sanic and has a Sanicball version of himself too. If Sanic drinks purple Mountain Dew, the nectar of the gods, he will transform into Dankspine Sanic, who is 2x more powerful than Hyper Sanic, leaving Dankspine Sanic at a universe-busting level. Again, there is a Dankspine Sanicball as well. There are many things that Sanic has done, from taking on the bad guys to challenging Weegee and the YTPers to fighting against Sonic.exe and the Pastas to just being cool to fighting for all things memey. Sanic hates greedy, ambitious, and evil people like Weegee and Sonic.exe, which is why he consistently fights against them. Trivia Sanic was created by Onyxheart on March 31st, 2010, making the day before April Fools Sanic's birthday!!!!!!!!!!!! Onyxheart's Youtube account is now dead. Sad violin music. Sanic's greatest rivals are Shadew, Weegee and Sonic.exe. There is a secret form found in Alchademy, stating that they are "little creatures" which can run super fast but they can't run for a long period of time without passing out. It never mentioned that he runs the speed of light, and he loses all his dankness!!!1! And he doesn't go speed of light anymore!!1!! Why Alchademy!!1! Why!1! Make him more dank!!1!!!1!!11 Proof here. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BVbKw2jueFw at 0:30. This is not fake. Image on bottom. HE MAKES AN APPEARANCE IN STEVEN UNIVERSE! He has shows called: Sanic Bam, Sanic Ecks, Sanic the Hegehog Movie, Advenchrs uf Sanic, Sanic Ondergrund, and a sooper faymouse new thing, SANIC SHURE. WITH OVER 100 NEW CHARACTERS! LOLOLOL! CHARLOTTE YEAH! 360 DROPMAGICING TEO! FIRE BEAST MONICA! ALOT OF MLG! SONIC GOES BEATEN BECAUSE OF SANIC! YOLO SWAG SCOPE! In Paya Paya Quest, I game made by Sayguh and Pingas, he makes an epic appearance. Here's his series stuff: Sanic Serius: Sanic Stuff. Sanic Cullob Serius: Sanic mixed with Paya Paya stuff. Budnak Serius: Budnaks. Timeline: 1991 - Drawn Sonic? 2008 - Ball!! 2010 - SUPER FAST BRO! Games Beecuz Sanic es sooper faymouse he gwets lawts of gaems. "Sanic Hegehog" Sanic's first adventure. Stop the bad guys and recover the Chaos Doritos. "Sanic Hegehog Eurovision" Sanic gets eurovision and sings "Sanic Hegehog Too" Sanic first meets his best friend Taels and bad attacker, Murrio. Now you must stop Aggmen and Metal Sanic. "Sanic Hegehog Tree" Rubuttnik and Aggmen team for the first as Sanic and Taels meet Knackles and discover the Hyper form. "Sanic & Knackles" Sanic and Knackles go off on their own separate journeys and Metal Sanic gets shrekd again. "Sanic Strawberry Jam" ALL THE SANIC GAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Sanic: Fleckies Island" Sanic's first 3D advancher!!!!!!!! "Sanic Advancher" More 3-D and more characters!!! Play as Sanic, Taels, Knackles, Ame Roes, and Smal Te Doge. "Sanic Advancher 2" YAH SHEDEW!!!!!! "Sanic Shumfulf" Melleo Perty complete ripoff. "Sanic Avans" Anuder 2d Sanic gaem wit Creem an Mozerella. "Sanic Avans 2" Sanic Avans but beter. "Sanic Avans 3" Sanic Avans but crap. "Sanic Heewohs" Sanic, Taels, Knackles, Shedew, Ame Roes, Creem, Small Te Doge, and MOAR in one super-MLG advancher. "Shedew hedgehog" I'M EDGY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Go Sanic Goo!" YET ANOTHER new Sanic character, this time Bloze. "Sanic Riddrz" One of those weird games. Hoverboards. That's the entire summary of this game. "Sanic '06" WORST.GAME.EVER. (Made With Unity) "Sanic Revlez" Just go fast. "Sanic an teh Seecert Rangs" Sir Fast-A-Lot does some confusing stuff and he's a knight for some reason and sos everyone else. "Sanic Rash Advancher" Who's Mareen?! Nobody knows, but you have to go with her anyway. "Malleo & Sanic at Te Olampic Shames" Should have been called Sanic and Malleo. Beat up Malleo in all sorts of "fun" minigames that are really just sooper competitive. "Sanic Revelz Too" Iz basicaly jus Sanic Revelz... "Sanic Riddrz: Zeeru Grevtee" Nobody cares about this game. "Sanic Unleashed" WEREFAST SANIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Sanic an teh Blak Nite" MOAR KNIGHT SANICS!!!!!!!! so awesome "Sanic & Saggy No Stors Raising" SIGH WHY IS SANIC IN A CAR HE CAN GO FASTER THAN ONE JUST IGNORE THIS ONE YOU GUYS "Sanic Fore: Eppeesod Wun" Sanic kinda geos fast an goes threw rehashes uf gud Sanic gaems. "Sanic Fre Riddrz" They'll free-ride all right...on your MONEY!!!!!!!! Terrible Game!!!!!! "Sanic Colurz" Cute wisps and Rubuttnik and Aggmen want to do stuf with them. "Sanic Ganerashons" Sanic teams up with Lil Sanic to do things. "Sanic L4st Werrld/Sanic Gelexy" Battle Teh Dedly Siiix in confusing 3D levels. "Sanic Bam: Ries uf Leerik" Sanic gets 100x toimes faster but bad. "Sanic Bam: Fury an Rice" Bad but good for a Sanic Bam game. "Sanic Moonia" Game with classic style because all modern Sanic games are bad, bawt weth 100+ new churcusters awnlike Sonic Mania. "Sanic Drawpmugicnawscope Ferces" Sanic forms an MLG force! CREATE OVER 9000 CHARACTERS! FOR EXAMPLE CREATE YANDO! CREATE EVERYTHING! CREATE SANIC'S ENEMY SAWNEEK! OH YEAH! "Sanic Heyrhoes": the newest gaem in da sreries "Sanicball" A werk in prawgruss gaem crueated buh a GetHawbb user. Occording to teh develuper, teh duhscruption of the gaem is Sanicball is a funny, silly game that throws away complex gameplay mechanics, character progression and microtransactions in favor of pure fast. It features the all the latest dumb internet memes thrown together in a blender to form a truly europhoic circlejerking experience. This wasn't the original intention but it ended up happening anyway. As it says, it features all the latest internet memes "thrown together into a blender to form a truly europhoic circlejerking experience." It ended up happening because it wasn't original but he got the idea for no reason. Current ver: 0.8.1 You can learn more about Sanicball here. Website: www.sanicball.com Speed Sanic (Base Form)-12 times the speed of light. Super Sanic-600 times the speed of light. Hyper Sanic-252000 times the speed of light. Dankspine Sanic-504000 times the speed of light. Rage Super Sanic-399600 times the speed of light. Doge Sanic-Doge times the speed of light. Doge Super Sanic-Super Doge times the speed of light. Doge Hyper Sanic-Hyper Doge times the speed of light. Dankspine Doge Sanic-Dankspine Doge times the speed of light. Doge Ragee Super Sanic-Rage Doge times the speed of light. Werefast Sanic- Same speed as Sonic. Werefest Doge Sanic- Doge Ragee Super Sanic is pretty fast ......this form is actualy the fastest sanic ever...... wich means that this form can be faster then our vision wich means that this form can teleport....or can it...it can do more then teleport....it can not even longer exist ....but still be there as it's power is faster then the body cause meat on a skeleton is so heavy compared to it's power but the power can't get trought the body withoud damaging it so that is what the power does...it burns sanics body and the power gets out of hand ... just going in only one direction cause there is nothing like a body to stop it from going straight ...the only thing that can stop it is more power.....the combined souls of sanic and doge that i like to call the power of them wants more so it goes everywhere power goes....to eat it and get more powerfull .....this can only be stoped with the chaos doritos .....the soul of these 2 memes does not have time to think about what it does so if they stumble across the chaos doritos they will get em but that does not give them power ....it kills the super part of this version wich is not too much but it does slow the power down a bit ...but when they take them again ..... they will kill the power and replace it with a super sanic and a super doge wich is something that doge can achive just by doing this...the thing is that when chaos doritos respawn and you take them ...it transforms sanic in to super sanic no mater and if you are super sanic then they will not respawn but when you are an combination of super sanic and another form they will .......but if you try to take them they will not have the power to longer handle this so they will do what they whoud normaly not do ....analyze the power and in the last second do something that they whoud not normaly do ...thake the super sanic out of sanics form cause super sanic is the only power the chaos doritos know enought and they will not dissapear so when they will take the chaos doritos again , the chaos doritos will use the power of super sanic that they just took and combine it with theyr power making the power of super super sanic wich i belive isn't a form ...but yes .....the doritos will atack as they do not have the time to give and they will use theyr power to take all the power from eny sanic and then simply transform Werefest Doge Sanic- Doge Ragee Super Sanic in to super sanic and doge sanic and dissapear as there is no chip wich can take so much power ....not even sanic's body can do it .....but a little natcho (no joke) Bam Sanic- In trailer it mentions he goes faster, meaning his speed is 6000 times the speed of light. Forms That's right, there are even MOAR forms that Sanic posseses!!!!!!!!!!!11111111 When Sanic gets extremely mad as Super Sanic, he changes to Rage Super Sanic, who goes 666x faster than Super Sanic but is mindlessly angry. He has another form called Dark Sanic where he gets pissed and uses the dark side of the Chaos Doritos. He has 333x the power of Super Sanic, but he cannot control this power. Sanic can even fuse with Doge to form Doge Sanic, who has his own versions of all of Sanic's forms. There are also fake Sanic transformations made by scrubs that don't exist. One of these forms is Rage Hyper Sanic, the overpowered advanced version of Rage Super Sanic. There is also Super Saiyan Sanic, Super Hyper Dankspine Sanic, Super Sanic God and Super Sanic God Super Sanic. A Note From Jerebear1 (plz kill me) i lik 2 et dickz (growss) Category:Characters Category:Balls Category:MLG Characters Category:HEROES Category:Random Pages Category:Uncle Grandpa Friends Category:Friends of Sawneek Category:Christians REALLY DO Shove This Stuff Up Their Ass! Category:JESUS DIED FOR YOUR DONUTS Category:Loafer the Living Bread Category:Lotsa Spaghetti! Category:Pizza-Hut Employee Category:Sanic Works At Pizza Hut Category:JESUS DIED FOR YOUR PRINCE POLO Category:Polish People Are The Best People... EVER! Category:Toasters Are For Making Toast Category:Toasters On Youtube Poop Category:All Toasters Toast Spaghetti! Category:TOO FAST